Ninjago Dead Time stories
by sportsgallol
Summary: Garmadon and I (sportsgallol) are the hosts of ninjago Dead Time stories. Characters from the TV series, ninjago, are also going to be characters in the stories as well as Garmadon. Hope you guys enjoy this and please don't hate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story so please don't hate it. So this is kind of based on the show Dead time stories, which is on nickelodeon. It's a Halloween show since it is getting close to Halloween. Also it's my second favorite show and I love Halloween. Hope you like it. **

**Sportsgallol:** "What's up guys I'm Sportsgallol and this is Ninjago Dead time stories." **Garmadon: **"Aren't you forgetting someone?" **Sportsgallol: **(rolls my eyes) "No I wasn't going to forget you, and this is my co-host Garmadon, there happy?" **Garmadon: **(crosses his arms) "Very" **Sportsgallol: **"Alright guys we will be back soon for our first Dead time story." **Garmadon: **(groans) "seriously?" **Sportsgallol: **"Don't worry about it, want to go get some pizza?" **Garmadon: :D** **Sportsgallol: **I guess that means yes. (Sportsgallol and Garmadon leave the room)

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I am going to be busy for awhile. But I will be trying to write the next chapter though.**


	2. Invasion of the Apple heads part 1

**Okay chapter 2 is here, so enjoy**

**Sportsgallol: **"Welcome back everybody and here is chapter 2." **Garmadon:** "The chapter is called Invasion of the Apple heads!" **Sportsgallol: **"I was going to say that" **Garmadon: **(sticks his tongue out at me) ** Sportsgallol: **(slaps him upside the head) "Anyway this is part 1 of Invasion of the Apple heads" **Garmadon: **(whimpers) " Your mean" ** Sportsgallol: "**Oh man up, here have an apple" (hands garmadon an apple) **Garmadon: **(takes apple and happily eats it) :D **Sportsgallol: **(sighs) "On with the story"

"So let me get this straight, we are going to an orchid?" asked kai. "Yes, but it's called the Appleton Apple orchid." Said dad. I sigh, it was bad enough my family had to move into a new town, and now we were going to a boring sight-seeing area. "Nya, remember we could have gone to the museum instead of this." Said dad. I rolled my eyes, "I remember" I said. "We're here kids" Said mom looking at me and my brother smiling. We both rolled our eyes. We parked at the parking lot of the orchid and where about to get out when mom screamed. "That scarecrow is moving!" Shrieked mom pointing at a scarecrow that was suddenly moving. The Scarecrow was coming to us slowly groaning as if he was in pain. "Honey calm down, its probley just part of the show." Said dad trying to calm mom down. She can get scared easily. "But it's holding a knife, and is that blood on it?!" Shrieked mom. The scarecrow was at the side of the car and was suddenly banging on the window with the tip of the knife with blood on it. "What the heck is going on?" I asked, suddenly getting nervous. Then a strange woman with a broom came running out of the house whacking the Scarecrow screaming at it. "Get away from then you worthless rat or **I will turn you into one!" **The woman Shrieked. The scarecrow was about to hit the cracked window so it would break and he would be able to hurt kai who was next to it. But luckily he stops and runs away. We got out of the car and we shut the car's doors. Dad kind of looked mad and a little freaked out. "I am so sorry sir for what just happened." The woman apologized. When I got a better look at her I flinched. She was wearing a long black gown with a black pointy hat. "Would you like some Peanut brittle." She offered as she took a bite out of some. "No thanks" Said dad, now calming down. "Anyway my name is Hilda and welcome to the Appleton Apple orchid, you are just in time for the hay ride." Said Hilda grinning at us. "Now come along everyone, here you go kids have some apples to eat on the ride, their good for your minds and the parents get to have some apple cider." Said Hilda giving me and my bro some apples and gave my parents some apple cider. We got on top of the cart full of hay and the cart was now moving. Hilda wave goodbye to us .When she was gone from a distance I took a bite of the apple and suddenly spate it out. Yuck there is worm in my apple I thought. Looking at my brother he did the same thing there was a worm in his apple too. "Can I have some of that apple cider?" Kai asked. As we were suddenly in fog it became too quiet. The only sound that was made was the truck and the cart moving. "Mom, dad where are you, if you are trying to scare us, please stop." I said suddenly getting nervous. Still no answer. As the fog lifted, me and Kai gasped. They were gone, and all was left was two dolls that looked exactly like them. Only their heads were apples.

**What do you think will happen? Part 2 is coming soon, hopefully. **


	3. Authors note

**Sorry guys about the mistake I made on chapter 2. If it said chapter 2 is coming, it was supposed to say chapter 3. Also I might do a story for ninjago go about the railroad festival. But we well see.**


	4. Invasion of the Appleheads part 2

**Part 2 is finally here! **

**Sportsgallol:** "what are you doing?" **Garmadon: "**I am finding a potion that will turn my brother and Kai into apple heads." ** Sportsgallol: ** -_- **Garmadon: :D Sportsgallol:** (sighs) "Go crazy." ** Garmadon: **"Yes!"

"What just happen?" I asked, looking nervous. "Is that mom and dad?" Kai asked. "No, those are two elves with apples for heads." I said sarcastically. The truck stopped. "Hey Owen, I'll get the next two zombie kids in just a minute." Said a man who was wearing brown robes. Owen just grunted. "We should get out of here now." Kai said. "Zombie kids?" I questioned. We both hopped off the hay cart and ran to the front entrance. "You there, where do you think you're going?" Hilda shouted. We both froze, we are so dead we both thought. "I need your help on finding zombie kids 148 and 149, so move it!" said Hilda as she walked back inside the house and slammed the door behind her. Two ugly looking creatures grunted and walked away to find them. We both looked at our wrists, and sure enough, in red, there was numbers 148 and 149 on them. We were them! I thought. "We got to find out what's going on and how to stop it." Kai said. "How about the library? I asked. "Good idea." Said Kai. 15 minutes later we made it to the library looking at a book about this town's history. "It says here that long ago, a witch owned an orchid and has poisoned all the apples and has turned the children into zombies. Then the parents burned down the orchid and the witch too. And legend says if she ever comes back you have to burn her with fire to get rid of her. People tried to, but they were too scared on what might happen to them." I read. "So we have to burn her that sounds easy." Said Kai. "We better hurry, it's almost midnight, and she will leave with everyone else if we don't." I said as we both ran out of the library and into the front entrance of the orchid. "Got your lighter?" I asked. "Always." He said with a grin as he pulled his lighter out of his pocket. "I will distract her and you set her on fire, got it? I asked. "This girl is on fire…" Kai sang. I just rolled my eyes. We both walked into the house and Kai went under the table to get ready. I checked my watch, it was 11:57. I heard the door open and saw Hilda come in. There you are, you are in big trouble." She said as she walked over to me next to the table. I checked the clock, 11:58. Kai saw her and lit the lighter and put the flame near her black gown. It caught on fire. "You will pay the price young one." She said as she raises a knife near my chest. Suddenly I saw smoke and the witch screams as she was suddenly on fire, and she turn to ashes. Me and Kai both hug. And everything turned back to normal, for now.

**I will add the next chapter probably on Monday or Tuesday. I have to turn Wu and Kai back to normal, they were turned into appleheads by Garmadon. He is celebrating right now with root beer, which I will join right now. I can turn them back to normal later. Wait for me garmadon, don't drink all the root beer! **


	5. Along came a snake

**I have finally turn Wu and Kai back to normal and chapter 5 is here!**

**Sportsgallol:** "This story is called Along came a snake." **Garmadon: "**I thought it was called Along came a spider." **Sportsgallol: "**I change the story a bit." **Garmadon:** "Anyway, on with the story."

Lloyd and Pythor (Human version) were playing on their hand held games. Pythor noticed a centipede crawling on Lloyds shoulder. "Lloyd, there's a centipede on your shoulder." Said Pythor. Lloyd noticed and flicks it off his shoulder and it landed on Pythor's face. He screamed and tried to get it off his face. "I'll go get a flyswatter, I think there's one under my bed." Said Lloyd as he went under the bed to look for it. Instead of finding it, he found an old science kit and grabbed it and putted it on the bed. Pythor finally got the centipede off his face and went over to Lloyd. "What did you find?" asked Pythor. "It looks like a science kit to me, let's go try it out." Lloyd said with a grin. The two boys went to the kitchen and set it down on the table. They opened the kit up and set it out. "Let's try the frog first." Lloyd said as he used tweezers to open up the frog and he pick up the guts of it and showing them to Pythor. Pythor covered up his mouth from trying to throw up. Lloyd laughed. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Pythor asked as he grabs the directions from the table. "Yeah bro, hey check out this dead snake in the jar." Lloyd said as he picks up the jar and examined it. "The directions say that this snake is a Rattlesnake, which are poisonous." Pythor reads. Lloyd uses the tweezers to pick up the snake from the jar and puts it on the tray. "At least it's dead." Lloyd said. Suddenly the snake moved. The boys both jumped. "Did that snake just move?" asked Lloyd nervously. "No that thing isn't supposed to move, it should be dead." Said Pythor not wanting to believe that the snake was moving. The Rattle snake hiss at them both then slithers down on the leg of the table. The boys hop on their chairs getting away from the snake that was now on the ground. Lloyd grabbed a knife jump off the chair and cut the snake in half. The Rattle snake stopped. They both cheered. Then they both stop and saw to their horror that the half of the snake was moving leaving the other end of its body behind. Pythor fainted from his chair. Lloyd grabbed Pythor by the back of the shirt and quickly dragged him to his room upstairs. Lucky for him Pythor was very light. When he got in he slammed the door shut and covered the very bottom of the door with his blankets and pillows. Pythor finally woke up. "Is it gone?" he asked. "No." said Lloyd. What they didn't know was that the snake went through the vent near the floor and has found its way to the cable box. It opens its jaws and bitted the wire and the lights went out. "What the heck!?" Lloyd said with panic. "The lights went out" Said Pythor who was now scared. The boys stayed quiet to see what was going to happen next. The snake found the vent to Lloyd's room and went through it. It slithered up the leg of the bed in the dark, but could see its prey on the bed not seeing it at all. The boys grab their flashlights and turn them on. The Rattlesnake was now right beside them and opened its mouth showing it fangs. They shined it at the snake and screamed. Both were too late and they got bit by it. Now the only thing you could hear in that room was the crunching of bones and the screams of pain. As we look at the old science box kit, it says, **Warning do not open the jar with the snake in it, it is not an actually Rattlesnake. It is a human eating snake. **When the snake was done with its dinner it left and went to the kitchen table. On the bed was human bones of two little boys. The snake uses its tail as a rope and brought the box outside and left it on the sidewalk away from the house. It went inside the box and shut the top of the box, waiting for its next victim to open the box.

**Yes I know there is no happy ending to it. But this is a horror story after all. Anyway Garmadon is going to host the next chapter. **


	6. Grandpas monster movies

**Help Garmadon is chasing me with a chainsaw. He read the end of our last chapter and he is mad. And by the way he is the host of this chapter. Learned my lesson, never write a story where lord garmadon's son gets eaten or dies. **

**Garmadon**: "That's right, and you better remember that. Anyway this chapter is called Grandpas monster movies. And I am going to be in this chapter. By the way she is hiding in the closet, after this story is done, I will give her 10 second to run. Then I am going to hurt her with this chainsaw I found. You better run kid I'm coming to get you!"

Kai and nya were running through the woods. "Are they behind us?" Kai asked as they both turn their heads to see if they were behind them. "No, I don't think so." Nya said as they both stop to catch their breath. "What could be worse than this?" kai asked. Suddenly a round, furry creature that looks like a ball rolled in front of them. "What the heck?" kai said looking confused. Then the thing opened its eyes and growled at them. "My turn to ask the question, what the heck is that thing!?" Nya asked in panic. "Run!" yelled Kai. They both ran for their lives, but the creature was rolling after them. It was about to jump on Nya when it fell in a hole. Nya and Kai kept on running until they didn't see the hole anymore. They turn around and screamed. Kai got on his knees and face the sky and screamed. "Noooooooooooo!" Nya just sigh. "You went a little bit dramatic over that bro." Nya said. "Hello guys it looks like we when the hide and seek game." Said Zane. (In this story Zane, Cole, and Jay are their cousins. Kai and Nya don't like them much because they are mean to them, well most of the time. Except Zane though.) "By the way its dinner time and we should get back to the house." Said Cole. They all went back to the house to eat. "Dinner is ready everyone." Said Misako as she set the plates with food down on the table. "Kai and Nya, can you go get your grandpa and uncle and tell them dinner is ready?" "Sure grandma." Said nya. They walked to the greenhouse where their uncle and grandfather where. They heard yelling and both stop in front of the greenhouse. "What are they arguing about?" Kai asked. "I don't know, let's eavesdrop on them to find out." Said nya. They both got down listening, but they could barely hear what they were talking about. All they could hear was something about a thing named Gus Gus and getting rid of him. Suddenly the door opened and they walked out. "What are you two doing?" asked Wu. "Grandma says it's time for dinner." Kai said as he got up. The four walk back to the backyard of the house where they were having dinner. They all sat down and ate. "Tomorrow we are going to celebrate grandpa's birthday." Said Misako said happily. (I am not going to tell you how old I am.) Everyone clapped. Later they all went to bed. Kai could not sleep at all. All he could think about is Gus Gus. So he went outside and walk to the barn. He was not supposed to be in the barn. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he jumped. "It's just me, and anyway you are not supposed to go to the barn." Nya said. Before she could do anything kai went inside the barn. Nya sigh and follow him in. "Check this out, it's a projector." Said kai as he turns it on. Nya saw a box near the projector and open it to find some sort of tapes inside. One was labeled Gus Gus. She took out and walks over to Kai. "Look this say Gus Gus on it." Nya says as kai took it from her. "Let's watch it." Kai said as he put it in and the screen lit up. It showed Garmadon, Wu, and misako as teens at a fair playing with the claw machine. Young Wu uses the claw to grab a small plastic yellow egg and drop it to the hole. He grabs his prize and opened it. "What did you win?" asked young Garmadon. As Wu opened it a small furry ball fell from it. And suddenly it was moving and growling at them. "What is that thing!?" asked Misako who was panicking. The camera was dropped and everyone was running away from it, then the screen turned black. "Look likes its over." Said kai as he turns it off. "What are you doing in here?" asked Garmadon. They both jumped. "Nothing grandpa." Said nya with a nervous look on her face. "So wait a minute, that creature that was running around in the fields was Gus Gus? Asked Kai. Garmadon sigh. "Yes that was him, but we don't like to talk about him too much." Before the Two could do anything, Garmadon took them to the other side of the barn and went inside. Inside the cage was Gus Gus. "You've kept him in here? Said Kai who was surprised. "Yes, and he only eats vegetables and fruits, but do not give him meat, it makes him angry and will decided to eat people instead." Said Garmadon. Garmadon lead both of them out and back to the house. "Now go back to bed you two." Garmadon said. They went to their room and fell asleep. But back at the barn, their cousins sneaked in and feed it fried chicken. (Of course you know what happens next.) The next day everyone heard screaming. "Who is screaming?" asked Nya. "My fans of course." Said Kai with a grin. Nya rolled her eyes. Suddenly they saw their cousins running and screaming. Behind them was Gus Gus rolling after them and growling. "He's out of his cage again." Said Wu. But suddenly Nya had an idea. She ran over to the table and grabbed a big chunk of chicken and grabs some fireworks. She stuffs the fireworks in the chicken and went over to Kai. "Quick give me your lighter." Said Nya. Kai gives her the lighter and she lights the firework and throws it at the creature. It caught the chicken and eats it. Before it could do anything it suddenly exploded. Everyone cheered. That night everyone surrounded Garmadon as he blew out the candles. Happy birthday! Everyone shouted. Before Misako cutted the cake, a loud noise made everyone jump. "Oh no." Said wu. A bunch of little Guses were rolling to them. They didn't kill him, they multiplied him instead. Looks like he came back to visit them.

**Garmadon:** "I have finally caught her at last. Why don't you say something before we go? (Holds my head by the hair) Oh wait, she can't say anything, I cut her head off with the chainsaw. I know I overreacted. Don't worry her heads going to be back on soon."

**I am writing for her. So the next chapter will probably be on Saturday or Sunday. Oh well. This is Garmadon signing off on Ninjago Deadtime Stories. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Can't believe Halloween is over. Bad news though I am not going to write anymore chapters for this story until next year. Why can't I keep writing them? Well I like to keep up with the holidays that are coming. Like thanksgiving that's coming up in a few weeks. So I might write a thanksgiving story. Anyway I got my head back on if you read what happen in the end of the last chapter. So this chapter is actually the behind scenes of ninjago dead time stories. Enjoy!**

**Garmadon:** (Eating fried chicken)

**Sportsgallol: **"Where did you get the fried chicken from?"

**Garmadon:** "When I was walking to the studio, a guy wearing a chicken suit ran into me and screamed, ran away, leaving the bucket of fried chicken on the ground."

**Sportsgallol: **"You mean to tell me you ate the fried chicken from the ground!? You are sick."

**Garmadon: **"Fried chicken is fried chicken. Want some?" (Holds out the bucket for me)

**Sportsgallol: **"Sure why not." (Takes one and eats it)

**Camera crew and cast: **That is just gross. (Half of the cast pukes)

**Sportsgallol: "**Action!"

Kai: (Burns the witch with his lighter) "Anyone have any marshmallows?"

Sporstgallol: (Facepalms)

Jay and Lloyd laughed. Wu chuckled. Garmadon rolled his eyes. The others just groaned.

Sportsgallol: "Cut!"

The creature from the barn explodes. Everyone cheers.

Garmadon: "Victory dance time!"

Everyone does gangman style.

Scales: (Records everyone dancing.) "Thisss is going on YouTube for sure."

Bob the camera man: "I got the rattlesnake you wanted."

Sportsgallol: "I said I wanted a garden snake so we can make it look like a rattle snake. Not a real rattlesnake, you know how dangerous they are."

Lloyd: "What's with the empty jar?"

Sportsgallol: "Oh no."

Pythor: (screams) "Rattlesnake, Get that thing away from me!"

Garmadon: "A snake that is afraid of a different snake?"

Sportsgallol: "I Have to admit, that is just sad.

Sportsgallol: "All right everyone you know what to say."

Cast: "Goodbye!"

Garmadon: "Make sure to see the new season of ninjago on cartoon network!"

**I cannot wait to see the new season of ninjago! Anyways see you guys later. Sportsgallol sighing off on ninjago deadtime stories.**


End file.
